The Devils of Salem/Story
Story Page for Fan Specials #23 - The Devils of Salem FS2x01 - The Devils of Salem Written & Directed by Icedancer487 Intro GRACE: People always say to place family above everything else for it is the will of god. But is it god's will to execute innocent people for something that they are not. While I want to keep my family's secret safe, but i don't want to see innocent women and men being condemned for something that I myself is guilty of. Witchcraft. 1675 (In a two story house near the outskirts of Salem a young women by the name of Fanny was currently giving birth to her and her husband Jacob's first child. Inside the room with her was Rebecca Nurse, who had gone through this 8 times and helped many women in the village deliver their children.) REBECCA (Commanding): You must push dear. FANNY (In pain) : I-I a-m P-Pushing. (FANNY contines to push and scream in agonizing pain.) REBECCA: I see the head. Just one more big push and it will be all over. (Fanny gave one more big push and screamed the loudest that she had since she went into labor that afternoon.) (Outside the room, Jacob Webb was pacing back and forth ever mummuring prayers to god that his wife and child would be ok. Hearing his wife's screaming in pain was difficult to listen to, but he was determine to be there for her when the child was finally born. Suddenly to his surprise the Screaming stopped and was soon replaced by the sound of a wailing Child.) JACOB (relieved): Thank you Lord. (After a few minutes, Rebecca Nurse came out of the room.) JACOB: Tell me is my wife and child alright, Rebecca. REBECCA (Smiling): Your wife is doing just fine and so is your daughter. JACOB: Daughter? REBECCA (Nods): Yes a little girl. You may go in now to see the both of them. (After Rebecca left to go downstairs to clean her self up, Jacob just stood there. He must admit he was a little surprised, he supposed he always thought his first born would be a son to carry on the family name, but he supposed that god himself wanted him to have a daughter instead of a son. Jacob slowly walked into the room and saw his wife smiling down at the baby, who was wrapped in a white blanket. Fanny looked up to her approaching husband.) FANNY (Smiling): I know it's not the son you wanted, but she's beatiful and she's got your eyes. (Jacob walked over so he could get a better look at the child. Fanny adjusted the baby in her arms for Jacob to see. Jacob was surprised to see that the child did indeed inherited his dark brown eyes.) FANNY: Would you like to hold her. (Before Jacob could reply, Fanny already was pushing the baby towards him. Jacob slowly lifted the baby in his arms, and held her close to his chest. The baby looked up at her father and smiled at him . Jacob smiled at this action. He now knew it didn't matter if she was a boy or not, this was his child now regardless of the gender. He knew he would protect his little girl with his life and when the time came for her to start courting he would not make it easy on any boy.) FANNY: What do you think we should name her. (Jacob studied the infant for a moment before deciding.) JACOB: I want to name her Grace. FANNY: Why Grace. JACOB (Smiling at the infant): Because Grace means God's favor, and this child is god's gift to us. (As Jacob continued to pay attention to the baby Fanny couldn't help, but worry about her little Grace. Fanny knew Grace had inherited her magical abilities, just from a simple kick in the womb. She worried that when Grace's magical abilites would eventually develop in childhood, Jacob would see. Jacob knew nothing of her family's history in witchcraft and she was determined to keep it that way because of her husband's devotion to god and what he believes to be the devil's work. She wasn't going to keep her family's legacy hidden from her daughter, no Fanny was proud of her heritage and wanted Grace to be too. It was going to be a very trickey situation indeed.) Spring of 1692 (Present- Day) (The sun slowly rose over the town of Salem, and already people were up and getting ready for the day. In one particular house with stones serving as a gate, a young girl name Grace was getting ready for the day.) FANNY (Outside her daughter's door): Grace breakfast is ready. GRACE: Alright I'll be down shortly mother. (Grace finshes putting some of her hair up in a small bun, while she lets the rest of her long wavy dark hair down. After finishing tieing her black dress, she heads downstairs to join her family.) (The Webb family sits together holding hands, having their daily morning prayer before they eat.) JACOB: Heavenly father, thank you for blessing this meal and protecting our family from the devil through the night as we slept. I pray that you continue to guide us each and every day, in the lord's name amen. GRACE AND FANNY: Amen. (The family than started eating their morning meal.) FANNY: Did Grace tell you she found employment with Rebecca Nurse. JACOB (Looks at Grace with a mixture of surprise and joy): No, when did this happen. GRACE (Smiling): A few days ago while you were away purging demons in a nearby town, Rebecca Nurse hired Charlotte and I to help her around the house. FANNY: God bless that women's soul. Living as long as she has, she needs all the help she can get around the house. JACOB: This is indeed good news. It seems Grace is finally making the transition into adulthood. FANNY (Smiling): Yes indeed. I suppose now the next step is marriage. GRACE (Shocked): Mother. JACOB (Teasingly): Fanny, you know she's still a young girl. I would think by her next birthday she should be ready for marriage. FANNY: Well working for Rebecca will give you more experienced on how to take care of of a household. JACOB: When do you start. GRACE: Today after services are over. JACOB (Realizing how late it was): I didn't realize how late it was getting, we must hurry services begin in an hour. FANNY (getting up and starting to pick up plates and gesturing to Grace): Come on dea lets hurry and clean up. GRACE (Relieved that the conversation was finally over): Yes Mother. Category:Story Pages Category:Fan Specials Story Pages